The present invention generally relates to wireless communications systems and methods and, more particularly, relates to network protocols and architectures for wireless application service provider (ASP) systems and methods.
Wireless data communications present different and additional problems than those experienced in wired data communications. These problems of wireless data communications include the dynamic conditions of wireless channels, such as noise and distortion, air packet loss, channel speeds and efficiencies, and reliability. Optimum and effective wireless ASP systems and methods employing conventional networks and communications protocols, such as, for example, the Internet and Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP), have limitations and restraints in wireless environments.
Efforts have typically been directed primarily at improving speeds of wireless transmissions, for example, in packetized data networks with CDPD wireless capabilities. These efforts have involved focus on choices of channels, modem transmission speed capabilities, and bandwidth availabilities and usage. The conventional protocols and architectures of communications networks, for example, the Internet and its predominant TCP/IP protocols, have not altered or changed from standards, in order to improve such communications. The prevailing views have apparently been to work within the adopted standards, not to exploit proprietary possibilities.
Conventional packetized data communications protocols and network architectures, however, were developed primarily for use in wired networks and conditions. The protocols and networks, therefore, tend to fail to account and adjust for the different and additional problems presented for communications in wireless environments, particularly those previously mentioned. The various aspects of standardized protocols and networks can be counterproductive, or deleterious even, because of characteristics and problems of wireless communications. Wireless ASP systems and methods that utilize only standardized protocols and networks are hampered in optimization and effectiveness for these reasons.
It would be a significant improvement in the art and technology to provide improved protocols and networks for packetized data communications, such as over the Internet and other networks, and to provide wireless ASP services through systems and methods using those improved protocols and networks.